


"Did you mean it?"

by Krasierisawesome



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasierisawesome/pseuds/Krasierisawesome
Summary: Catra asks Adora if she meant what she said. Major season 5 spoilers. Takes place after the last episode.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 269





	"Did you mean it?"

Catra jumped up, nearly falling off of her bed and taking all the covers with her. She froze suddenly, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

“Where..” She looked around. “Am I…..?”

The events of the previous day came flooding back into her mind. She was in the castle. Adora had found her a firmer bed, since she was still used to sleeping on the hard bunks in the horde.

The war was over. Horde Prime was gone. And Adora…

She looked back at her bed, where Adora was lying, still in the same clothes, since she’d been too tired to change into anything more comfortable.

Her eyes opened, and a small smile flickered across her face.

“Hey, Catra,” she said sleepily.

Catra steadied her breathing and smiled back. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure.” Adora sat up. “What is it?”

“Did you....” Catra realized she was scared to ask. “Did you mean what you said yesterday? When you…. You know…”

“Said that I love you?” Adora finished.

“...yeah. That.”

The smirk on Adora’s face was almost taunting, but she wasn’t responding right away. What if she hadn’t meant it? What if she needed more space to heal from everything Catra had done to her? What if they could never really be close?

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I…” Her ears fell back against her head. “You can’t ask me that, Adora. I just want an answer-”

“Of course I meant it, you dummy,” Adora laughed. “Why? Are you having second thoughts?”

“What? No, definitely not. I just-” She froze suddenly as Adora pressed their foreheads together. She felt so vulnerable like this. So exposed, as if Adora could see right into her mind.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I just have a lot of things I need to work on. I understand if you don’t want to- I mean, if you need to-”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Adora said.

Catra opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the words. Adora was the most stubborn person she knew. She wasn’t going to change her mind.

Catra closed her eyes and purred gently.

Adora laughed. “Did you just-”

“No!” Catra said. “Shut up!”

Adora smirked.

Catra just looked at her. “You’re happy?”

“Of course, stupid. Aren’t you?”

Catra nodded. “Do you think you could… Can you kiss me, maybe?”

“Oh my god, you’re so needy,” Adora laughed, pulling their faces together and kissing her girlfriend.

And they both collapsed on the bed, staring at each other, Catra realizing for the first time that this was definitely, without a doubt, the real thing.

“Well I love you too, you jerk,” Catra said.


End file.
